Of CREPs SHNBs and MAPBs
by WhenCowsFly
Summary: Years after the characters we all know and love leave Beacon, a new group enrolls for the prestigious school. After a daunting initiation, they form three new teams, and are faced with various exciting and dangerous challenges. Will they be able to survive Beacon (not to mention each other), so they can fulfill their dreams of being Hunters and Huntresses?
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

**So yes, I was bored, and this little idea popped into my head. It would not relent, so I posted it. So huzzah! Here it is, in all of it's shining glory.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY I PROMISE!**

* * *

Peyton's POV-

Peyton watched awestruck as the airship touched down at Beacon. Everyone rushed to get out of the airship, but not her. She was content to wait out the crowd. Once the crowd thinned out, she exited, teal eyes wide with wonder. The school was more majestic than stories, if it was possible. She followed the general direction of the crowd in front of her.

They entered a vast room, a stage on the far side of it. She went to stand next to a tall girl with purple eyes. The girl had straight golden brown hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a purple combat skirt, with a matching tank top. She had detached light brown sleeves and matching light brown boots. Strapped to her back was a simple brown staff. She seemed shy, from the fact that she stood far from anybody else.

"Hello. My name is Peyton," Peyton introduced herself to the girl.

"My name is Harmony. Nice to meet you," She answered softly. The girl reminded Peyton of a butterfly, petite and delicate.

"Pretty name. I wonder what we are waiting for. We're all kind of just standing here doing nothing. Well, I guess we are mingling a bit, but there will be plenty of time for that later. If you haven't noticed, I like talking a lot. I kind of just have a thought, and then I have to say it, then I go on and on, which annoys a lot of people. Speaking of which, does it annoy you?" Peyton rambled. Harmony shrugged. Then, Professor Ozpin walked into the room, followed by Professor Goodwitch.

"Good morning, students. You all know what you are here for. You are here to train as Hunters and Huntresses. It will take more than good grades to succeed, unlike your normal school. Beacon is designed to train the best fighters in Remnant. You have proven your potential, now it is time to test yourself, and go further than anyone can imagine. It's up to you to uphold the reputation of Beacon," and with that, Professor Ozpin stepped down. The students, after a pause, started clapping. Peyton shrugged at Harmony, who shrugged back.

Professor Goodwitch led the students to the room where they would all sleep. Peyton took the space next to Harmony. After the girls finished setting up, they watched everyone else. It was rather amusing. One wolf faunus girl with navy blue hair was trying to steal a boy's black and gray sparkly scarf, without success. They ended up arguing, causing a mouse faunus girl to stalk up and yell at them both. The people around them laughed themselves silly.

At this point, Harmony and Peyton had both changed into their pajamas. Harmony wore a purple nightgown with light brown leggings. The nightgown had butterflies all over it. Peyton wore her favorite teal tank with black pajama pants.

"I wonder if any one will get any sleep tonight," Peyton remarked to Harmony. Harmony laughed.

"We better, or we will be falling asleep during our initiation! If the Grimm attack, we will be doomed," Harmony joked. They both laughed.

"That is true. We might as well try to get some sleep," Peyton said, rolling over to get some sleep. Harmony did likewise.

Bridget's POV-

Bridget woke up, and looked around, remembering where she was. Sleeping figures were all around her. A few people were awake, and they prepared for the day groggily. Bridget yawned and searched for her toothbrush. After she had prepared for the day the best she could, she watched as the others' woke up. Some exchanged greetings with her, like a hyper girl with blood red hair, but besides that, many people just minded their own business.

Next to her, a adorable little mouse faunus slept, obviously trying to sleep in. The girl had adorable little ears poking through her brown hair. She wore a white night shirt with brown pants. She clutched a cute beanie hat.

Finally, the mouse-faunus woke. Bridget greeted her, and she waved in acknowledgement. When she was finally awake enough, the faunus looked at Bridget's cat ears.

"I hope you aren't thinking about eating me," The girl said. Bridget laughed.

"No, I don't eat mice... My name is Bridget, what is yours?" Bridget introduced herself.

"Natalie. Just call me Nat," Natalie said, putting the beanie on her head, "I have to go get changed."

While Nat did that, Bridget wandered the room, wondering what would be for breakfast.

When Natalie returned, she wore something not much different from her sleep attire. She wore a white cotton shirt, brown pants, and a heavy brown jacket. Her beanie's earflaps partially concealed her mouse ears. She did not look to carry any weapons.

"What weapon do you use?" Bridget asked.

"Concealed knives," Nat said nonchalantly.

"Well, I have this," Bridget said, pulling her bow out of her things. Natalie stared at it with interest.

"Nice. What do you when your opponent gets you in close quarters?"

"Oh. It turns into double knives if I do this," Bridget pulled the bow, splitting it into it's knife mode. Nat nodded, impressed. Then, Professor Goodwitch walked in.

"Students, if you will follow me, I will show you where breakfast will be served. You will need all of your strength for initiation," Professor Goodwitch said, turning to lead them out. The students followed her eagerly.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please give me some feedback, cause it makes me smile!**


	2. Chapter 2- Forever Falling

**I do not own RWBY. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Renee's POV-

Renee sat in the corner of the airship flying them to Forever Fall, all alone. The other's had already made themselves some friends, or acquaintances at least. Not her though, she prefered to not converse with people. Sadly, people would not have it that way.

Renee knew there would be trouble when a bouncy girl skipped over with another girl who seemed a little shy. The bouncy one had curly blood red hair, and teal eyes. She wore a blood red tank with matching shorts. She also wore black leggings, along with black detached sleeves. She had black combat boots.

The shy one had shoulder length golden brown hair, with deep purple eyes. She was taller than the bouncy one. She wore a royal purple combat skirt with a matching tunic. She had light brown detached sleeves and riding boots. A wooden staff was strapped to her back.

"Greetings! Who are you?" The hyper one asked. Renee shook her head at this girl's energy.

"Renee," she said in a small voice. The hyper one was unfazed at her obvious discomfort.

"My name is Peyton, and my friend here is Harmony!" Peyton said. Renee nodded. Harmony watched Renee silently.

Suddenly, the screen turned on, showing Professor Ozpin. Everyone immediately turned their attention to him. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good morning. Your objective in the forest of Forever Fall: Find the cave that is filled with small dust crystals. You and your partner will have to retrieve one, and return to the drop-off zone. Be warned, there are many powerful Grimm in the forest. Pay attention; you never want to be caught napping by a pack of Beowolves. Now, I'm sure you all want to know who your partner will be. The first person you make eye contact with after we start will be your partner, not only for this, but for the next four years." and with that, the image faded off of the screen. Everyone looked at each other, not sure what he meant. Wouldn't they all be at the same drop-off zone?

Suddenly, the airship shook, knocking many people over. It creaked, and the lights flickered out. The floor vibrated, and suddenly, the floor wasn't there at all. They were all suddenly free-falling.

_Wow. Free falling in forever fall_, Renee thought. She heard an excited shout somewhere near her. She quickly grasped one of her throwing stars, and positioned herself in the air. This must be part of the test, and there was one thing she knew, and that was that she was going to pass this test.

* * *

Mikey's POV-

When the floor of the airship gave way, Mikey was prepared. She twisted, and brought out her weapon in it's shotgun form, and fired, which slowed her descent. She knew she would only have one shot at this, and if she failed, her aura might not be able to save her. She saw the annoying boy with the stupid sparkly scarf twist around too. He pulled his scarf from around his neck in one swift movement. Surprisingly, it turned into a whip. He caught her gaze, and for one minute, they made eye contact. Mikey suddenly and painfully remembered what Professor Ozpin had said, but she dismissed it. He meant after they landed, obviously. He had to have meant that.

Mikey returned to the task of landing without dying. She waited as the forest grew closer, closer until- BANG! Her momentum was slowed and her shotgun changed into a scythe, and she hooked it around a branch, and her momentum swung her down upon another branch. She rolled off her remaining momentum. She watched as the remaining students fell and landed, but there was no sign of the boy with the whip/scarf.

She climbed down the tree, and listened for any movement. There was the normal forest noises, a squirrel chirping here, a small animal moving there. Her heightened senses told her that there were no Grimm anywhere near her. She sighed in relief, but did not let her guard down. Things like that could get her killed.

* * *

Harmony's POV-

The way initiation was going so far, Harmony knew that she would forever hate it. Everything had been going nice and smooth, she followed Peyton as she mingled, she was feeling prepared for initiation. Then, she was falling and she was really starting not to feel prepared. After that, she had landed wrong and broken her ankle. She healed it, but that made it hurt worse. She hated healing broken bones. They moved with her magic, and it _hurt. _She did eventually grit her teeth and heal it anyway, but healing made her feel weak, and her ankle still throbbed. After that, she limped through the forest, praying she would find a partner before any Grimm decided to make a meal out of her. Of course, the universe decided it hated her, and she stumbled-quite literally-upon a group of Ursa Major.

So, to sum it up, worst day _ever._

Knowing it was pointless, she pulled her staff from off of her back, and got into position. Half of her techniques would not work here, with a bad ankle and energy almost spent. Ursa Majors were formidable opponents, with thick armor-like hide and claws like butcher knives. She would be shredded like paper, and she knew it.

_That kind of thinking won't do,_ she scolded herself. One of the Ursa Major's charged at her, and she dodged, turning her staff to score a hit. The staff did not pierce its skin, but did succeed in making it mad.

It twisted around to face her, claws and jaws at the ready. _This is it, isn't it?,_ she thought, watching the fury simmer in its red eyes.

Yet again, the universe sought to prove her wrong.

* * *

Bain's POV-

So, yeah. Initiation. Great thing, initiation. Lots of falling, some Grimm, and no people, to top it off. Bain wandered aimlessly, not really caring if he found a partner or not. He probably should, but he had never liked this 'partner' idea. A partner would just get in the way of things.

He swung his katana around in a bored fashion, as he had already gotten tired of the scenery. One plus of this walk was that he got some time alone without random people walking up to him and pestering him until his ears bled.

_Yes, today's a good day, all things considered, _Bain thought, as he started whistling a few random notes.

Suddenly, a small form shot through the forest. It knocked into him, barreling him through the undergrowth.

"What the-" Bain started, but he was interrupted by a mouthful of leaves. He coughed, and decided he hated the taste of leaves. That instant, he met the gaze of teal eyes.

"Hi there! I'm sorry about that, I was bored of walking sooooooo slowly so I decided to pick up the pace, and I accidently ran into you. I guess we're partners now! So, yes, nice to meet you! My name is Peyton! Who are you?" Peyton rambled. Bain shook his head. He gave himself a face palm and mentally kicked himself. Of all people to be partners with! A friggen hyperactive short chick!

When he finally brought himself to look at her, she was staring at him expectantly. He sighed, and envisioned the four years of torture ahead of him. Peyton smiled at him brightly.

"So, you don't talk much, do you? That's cool, I'll just do the talking for you! Come on, this will be fun! So, you have a katana," she motioned at his long, curved sword, "Well I have this."

And with that, she took some sort of high-powered gun. Then, it turned into the biggest (he could not bring himself to admit scariest) double-bladed axe he had ever seen. Peyton smiled at it proudly.

"I think I did good with it, all things considered. I call it Tuacogad. Anyway, What is your name? I should at least know what to call you, if we're partners," Peyton said. Bain sighed, and swallowed.

"Bain," he said dejectedly. Peyton's face fell.

"You don't seem very happy." Peyton pointed out

_Just catching that, are you?_ He thought, before turning and starting off. He had a long walk ahead of him.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3- Partners

**The next one is here! I had a lot of fun with this one. By the way these characters are not based on the RWBY characters. They are based on people I know, because that is where I got the idea. I was just sitting in class, laughing every 5 seconds at my group. Then, I thought: what if we were a team at Beacon? And that is how this came to be. I would _really _like some feedback please. It makes me happy!**

**I do not own RWBY I promise! I really wish I did, but I don't get that honor sadly. **

**Responses-**

**Fourth Season- By the way, your guesses were correct. I loved that little line too! *Resident friggen hyperactive short chick here!***

* * *

Ashton's POV-

Falling out of an airship? Pretty fantastic way to start the day. Making partners with the girl who almost strangled him for his awesome scarf? Complete downside. Even worse? The girl is his partner for the next four years. Great way to start up his time at Beacon.

Before he hit the ground, Ashton was able to throw his whip around one of the branches of a tree and was able to roll off the ground from the decreased momentum. The moment he hit the ground, he went invisible, knowing that some Grimm might be around and would enjoy ripping his face off. He turned his whip back into a scarf and walked almost-silently around, wanting to map out the area.

_It's not like anybody really cares where I am…_ He thought, as he wandered around aimlessly without putting much thought into his actions. He pulled out his knife, which was faintly transparent against the background, and twirled it around, plainly bored.

After around 5 minutes of pointless walking, Ashton started to think about his partner. He would rather avoid her, especially after seeing that huge scythe and the landing she made, an almost perfectly-executed scythe swing from a branch. _If I piss her off, she'd probably take a few swipes at me, and that wouldn't be good for my health…especially out in the open, where I can't really run into cover. _He thought, dejectedly.

He heard a rustling, and a black shape lumbered through the undergrowth. The beowulf lifted his head and sniffed around, obviously confused. Ashton stiffened, and scarcely dared to breathe. The beowulf sniffed around him. Ashton mentally kicked himself. They could still smell him. The beowulf tilted his head up and howled. The forest responded, sending a chorus of howls filling the air. Fight or flight kicked in, and within the span of a second, Ashton had pulled out his scarf and it turned into a whip.

Of course, the Beowulf heard him, and swiped. It missed, and Ashton quickly put his advantage to use, jumping around like crazy, confusing the beast. It jerked it's head around to find his scent, since it couldn't see him. He sliced at the thing with his whip, pulling it down and leaving a long scratch on it's hide. He used the distraction to stab at the thing with his knife, and the Beowulf howled it's pain.

Then, Ashton heard the sound of bullets, and the Beowulf howled even louder. Then, it slumped down, dead. Ashton turned to see his new scythe-wielding partner. He groaned at this new turn of events, and he became visible. The girl only seemed mildly surprised.

"So, I guess that was your semblance," his partner said.

"What do you think?" Ashton remarked, the words dripping with sarcasm.

"... It's still a stupid scarf."

Paisley's POV-

Paisley didn't mind her new partner. It could have been worse, honestly. He didn't have a terrible name really. There were a lot of names worse than Ethan. He had a cool spear. He didn't look to bad, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan complexion. He seemed a fairly competent fighter.

They found the cave without to much trouble. The problem was getting to it. It was near the top of a waterfall, so that meant a long climb ahead of them. At least if they fell, Paisley could use her glyphs to cushion their fall.

Then, Paisley heard a scream from above, and she looked up there to see a girl with dark blue eyes and lavender hair. The girl wore a dark blue combat skirt and short sleeved shirt. She had white boots. The only thing was, she was falling towards them.

Paisley wasted no time summoning a glyph to catch the girl. The girl fell onto it with surprise. She looked above her and yelled "I'm okay!" Paisley looked up there to see a strong girl wearing a light purple tunic with a bright red jacket. She wore light purple leggings with black shorts over them. She had long black hair and midnight blue eyes. She had a dark complexion, and seemed to be the brawler type.

"Um… thank you," The girl on the glyph shouted to Paisley and Ethan. Paisley nodded to her. She created glyph steps descending down from the girl. The girl tentatively walked down them. She reached the bottom, and looked grateful to be back on land.

"So, which one of you does glyphs?" She asked.

"That would be me," Paisley said, raising her hand, "My name is Paisley. What is yours?"

"Renee. My partner up there is Cynthia," Renee said, motioning to her partner. Ethan nodded.

"We might want to go meet your partner up there, without falling this time." Ethan pointed out. Paisley and Renee nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going, then." and with that, they started the climb.

Natalie's POV-

Natalie landed silently, immediately going on alert. She used her heightened faunus senses to listen for any sign of life. She continued, quieting her movements to the point where even the keenest ears could not hear her.

She wandered around, finding nothing at all for minutes. She thought of who could be her partner. She sort of knew Bridget, but anyone else? Hopefully not anyone too obnoxious. That wouldn't end well for her partner. Then again, she would probably end up silencing anyone who annoyed her too much. That would be amusing.

Then, she heard a rustling sound. She whipped around, two throwing knives appearing in her hands. She saw Bridget, who also had her bow ready. Natalie lowered her knives.

"I guess we're partners now," Natalie said. Bridget shrugged.

"Better me than somebody else." Bridget remarked. A high-pitched scream pierced the air, startling the forest.

"Great. Just, great."

Peyton's POV-

So, Peyton and Bain were wandering the forest, looking for the cave. Sadly, they have been having no luck. Bain looked like he wanted to go find a nice place to fall over and _die._ Peyton was having fun though. She got to talk about anything and everything, and annoy someone at the same time. She really didn't care that they couldn't find the cave.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream that pierced the air.

"We have to go help that girl! She could be in trouble!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Great… more people," Bain muttered. He followed her lead anyway as she skipped towards the sound. Then, she stopped. She grabbed Bain's hood and went into super-sonic-speed mode.

Within the span of a second, she sensed that she was at the right place. She stopped, keeping her balance with practiced ease. The same could not be said for her partner. He stumbled and fell, completely disoriented. Peyton looked back at him with a frown.

"What are you doing on the ground?" she asked. He did not notice her question. Her frown deepened.

"Helloooooooo!" Peyton shouted at him. He still gave no answer. Then, she noticed a trickle of blood flowing out of his ears.

"Uh-oh. I think I've broken him."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! There will be some appearances of teams RWBY and JNPR eventually, but I can't give too much away!**


	4. Chapter 4- Hunting

**Hello again! I have been writing almost non-stop for this story (yet for the other one, I can't think of a sentence). I really hope you like it, and please review!  
I do not own RWBY! **

* * *

Sam's POV-

"I was _fine!_" the girl exclaimed scornfully.

"Funny. The Ursa about to kill you told me different," Sam replied. The girl glared at him. Sam ignored the glare, and occupied himself with cleaning his weapon. The bodies of the dead Ursa Major littered the clearing. Sam didn't want to think about being this girl's partner for the next four years. He would rather work alone. The girl wrapped her bad ankle with furious movements. Finally, she jumped up and stalked off, motioning for him to follow her.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sam asked. The girl turned to throw him another one of her glares.

"I'm having a bad day, so could you please _shut up_," she said, and returned to leading them through the forest. Sam snorted. He was too, yet, he had still saved _her _life, when she probably would not have bothered.

They continued on, and suddenly, they heard a high-pitched scream. They looked at each other in alarm. The girl sighed, mumbled something, and took off running. Sam shook his head and ran after her. The girl tripped, as he knew she would, and fell over. Sam helped her up, and she glared again.

"There was no need to-"

"Just stop complaining every time I help you. You act like it's going to kill you. Now, we have to go see whoever was hurt, but you can't run like that. So, you are going to have to 1. Stop glaring at me and 2. Deal with it, and don't blame me that you were stupid enough to get your ankle hurt. Come on, let's go." and with that, Sam turned and led her through the forest, ignoring her glares.

They heard a crash, and a streak of color flashed by them. Sam blinked for a few seconds, then continued after it, jogging lightly for the sake of the annoying girl behind him. They heard a faint "Helloooooooo!" ring through the air. Sam quickened his pace.

Sam ran through the trees, and suddenly, he found the 'streak'. Some hyper chick was fretting over her poor partner who couldn't hear for some reason. Then, he saw the blood trickling out of the guy's ears. The hyper chick looked up and her face brightened.

"Hey, Harmony!" The chick said to his new partner. Great, so at least now he knew her name. What kind of name is Harmony anyway? Harmony frowned at the chick's partner.

"Peyton, what happened to him?" Harmony asked, walking to the poor guy with the bleeding ears. He tried to get up, but lost his balance instantly, and he fell down. Harmony steadied him, and the guy looked alarmed at the touch.

"Well, we heard a scream, and I started skipping towards it. Then, I decided that we were going too slow, so I grabbed his hood and went into super-sonic-speed mode and I stopped and he fell over. I asked him what he was doing on the ground because why would you fall down? I mean, I always stay on my feet and I never lose my balance. He might not be used to it or something, but anyway, I stopped and he couldn't hear me. I think I might have broken him going super-sonic-speed mode, which is probably faster than the speed of sound, but I do it all of the time and never have any problems. I can't seem to fix him, and I don't know what to do. Do you think I will get a bad grade for breaking my new partner?"

Peyton said all of this impossibly fast, making Sam wish _his _eardrums had burst. Harmony, however, simply nodded and knelt beside the guy. She gently put a hand over his ear, and royal purple magic flowed from her fingers. The bleeding stopped, and Harmony drew back.

_So _that _is her semblance. Useful._ Sam thought, watching the guy stand up shakily.

"Thanks," The guy said, then he glared at his partner. She smiled brightly at him.

"Yay! My partner is all fixed up, so now I won't get a bad grade for breaking him! How great is that! What do you think, Bain?" Peyton asked her partner as an afterthought. Bain groaned, and Sam felt sorry for him. At least Harmony didn't talk until your ears fall off, and she would probably keep talking after that.

"We should probably find out who was screaming, guys," Sam reminded them. They nodded, and he led them to where the scream had come from.

They walked for awhile, everyone silent but Peyton. She didn't really count, though. Sam then heard the sound of… falling trees?... and- a thundering noise? They looked uneasily at each other, unsure of what to do next. Then, they saw black shapes fleeing from something, and running towards them. They instantly drew their weapons, but there was no need. The Beowulves and Boarbatusks sprinted past them, ignoring the small group of hunters- and huntresses-in-training. _What the heck could scare a group of Grimm into running from a fight? _Sam thought.

Then, a shrill shout of "HOW _DARE _YOU GO INVISIBLE WHEN I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU?! JUST _STAY __**STILL **_SO I CAN DO IT PROPERLY!" answered his question. The feminine voice made him want to hide under a rock and cry for his mother. The only one in their group that was unfazed was Peyton (of course). She simply frowned.

"I wonder who she is mad at." Peyton said, "Should we go see what is going on?"

"NO!" shouted Sam, Bain, and Harmony in unison. Peyton shrugged.

It didn't really matter what they thought apparently, because suddenly, a tree creaked and started falling towards them. They jumped out of its way, and a small form shaking with fury stalked around it, listening hard for something. She caught sight of them staring and scowled.

"Have any of you seen an annoying boy with a sparkly scarf, or heard something? My partner seems to have gone invisible," the girl asked.

"Nope! I haven't seen the weird guy with the scarf!" Peyton replied brightly. The furious girl grinned.

"Can you help me hunt him down?" the crazy girl asked Peyton.

"Sure! Come on guys, this will be fun!" Peyton shouted brightly, looking back at the rest of the group. Sam felt sorry for the poor guy. Peyton and this scary chick were going to kill the poor helpless boy. If Sam was that guy, he would go invisible, too.

"You sure have changed, Mikey! We haven't seen each other in, what?- five years? I didn't know you were going to Beacon!" Peyton exclaimed. She tackled the other girl in a hug.

"I know, Peyton, but please let go! You are choking me," Mikey gasped. Peyton let go, and then turned to the rest of the group.

"This is my old friend Mikey! We should help her find her partner! He may have gotten lost, or worse- he may have been attacked by a Nevermore! Let's go!" Peyton said. Sam thought that this girl seriously did not see the murderous intent in her friend's eye.

"We wouldn't want a Nevermore to kill him! That's Mikey's job," Peyton continued. Sam shook his head. This girl _did _know, yet she didn't care. Sam really wanted to turn and run, but that wouldn't work, because Peyton's semblance seemed to be speed, which gave him no hope there. Maybe he should go find a King Taijin to kill him. That would be better than these two coming after him. Very much preferable.

Ashton's POV-

Red. That was all he could see. At least red was better than the blue of Mikey's chopping scythe. Ashton stayed invisible for the fear of Mikey seeing him. That would spell the death of him. He kept running, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, yet he ran anyway. _Why _did he feel the need to annoy every living thing on Remnant? Ashton didn't even know if he was bleeding or not. He probably was, but he couldn't be sure. All he could do was run, run for his life. Live to fight another day. That was an agreeable idea.

Bridget's POV-

Bridget and Natalie rushed through the forest. Natalie listened, while Bridget led them through the trees. They heard faint shouting, and a chopping noise. Somebody must have run into a Grimm.

Suddenly, black forms rushed past them. The Grimm whimpered and completely ignored the two faunus. Natalie and Bridget watched as the horde of Grimm swept by them, disbelief etched on their faces.

"What is scaring them so much?" Bridget asked Natalie. Natalie shrugged.

"No idea," she responded.

"I think that when Grimm run, it's probably best that we run too," Bridget said after a pause.

"Maybe we should see what it is. It could be something helpful maybe. I can keep us silent, so it won't hear us," Natalie decided. Bridget slowly nodded, thinking over the idea.

"Alright. Let's go look," Bridget said. They started off silently, Natalie's semblance muffling their footsteps. They heard faint voices, and Natalie seemed to magnify them enough so that they could hear the exact words.

"-That's Mikey's job!" a happy voice proclaimed. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Looks like we found the others, but that still leaves one question. Why were the Grimm run-" Natalie's question was interrupted by _something _slamming into her. Natalie was knocked over, but there was no sign of what had run into her. She listened hard, and heard something. Her head swiveled into that direction, but there was nothing there.

"I hear something but-" Natalie shook her head, confused. Bridget shrugged.

"Maybe invisible spirits are running too." Bridget said.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I kind of feel bad for poor Ashton. The real Ashton hates me at the moment, but whatever!**

**Real Ashton- Don't insult my scarf.**

**Me- By the way, (real) Mikey stole your scarf poured a bottle of vanilla perfume on it. She is asking people if they have any more perfume to pour on it right now! **

**Real Ashton- WHAT!? Why did you let her!?**

**Me- I was too busy laughing. Besides, she would probably have killed me if I had said anything.**

**Real Ashton- I hate you! *runs off to find real Mikey***

**Me- ... Well then**


	5. Chapter 5- Curses of Remnant

**And here it is, folks! I really hope you like it, cause I do. By the way, (real) Ashton still hasn't managed to get the vanilla scent out of his scarf. **

**Responses-**

**Guest: Well, I think I've gotten that action part down, as well as some interaction. Yes, Peyton 'broke' Bain. I know what it sounds like, but it fit, and I had too. I'm glad that SOMEBODY but Fourth Season reviewed, and I was so excited when I saw the reviews *cue happy dance*. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Fourth Season: Yes, she broke *coughcoughIT'SBAIN!coughcough* him. I know he annoys everything, and that would be why he annoys everything in this story. But in both story and real life, it comes back to bite him. The line's end is way over there by the sun, so have fun getting in it.**

**And remember: I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

Mikey's POV-

**JUSTICE. WOULD. BE. HERS! That FRIGGIN SCARF-IDIOT DARED to go all INVIS-MODE on her when he DESERVED SOME PUNISHMENT! He was the most annoying person on FREAKING REMNANT! FUZZY BUNNIES! FIRE DUST! CUPCAKES OF VALE! THAT STUPID SCARF-IDIOT!**

Peyton said she would be happy to help. With her helping, there was no way that the** FRIGGEN SCARF-IDIOT** could escape. This was just** SWEET!** Mikey managed to calm down enough that she wasn't going to blow up the whole forest. Then, she led them towards the faint noises she heard to the west.

Mikey heard faint voices ahead, and she listened hard. "-invisible spirits are running too-" she heard the sarcastic voice say. Invisible spirits? Did that mean that they had found the scarf-idiot? Mikey resolved to find out.

"Come on," Mikey whispered to the group. They nodded and continued on as quietly as possible. Mikey strained her senses towards the voices. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath, taking in the scents in the air. She smelled the scents of the forest, yet there was something else. She smelled her partner, and two others. The two others smelled like faunus. One smelled of cat, and the other was a mouse faunus.

"Hello?" Mikey called timidly. All noise stopped. Then, the trees rustled, and out walked the faunus she had smelled. The mouse was short and petite, with brown hair and round golden eyes. Her face was lightly freckled. She wore a white shirt, brown pants, and a light brown jacket. She wore a beanie that had earflaps and mouse ears poking out of the hat.

The cat had short and choppy raven hair, with intelligent emerald eyes. She had a small scar under her left eye. She wore all black, from the sweater to the combat boots. She held a bow, and she had a full quiver strapped to her back. Both faunus looked at her coolly.

"Greetings! I'm Peyton! This is Bain, Sam, Mikey, and Harmony," Peyton exclaimed, pointing to each of them in turn. The mouse glanced between them, eyes calculating. Mikey crossed her arms, frustrated by the lack of activity.

"Have the two of you seen some idiotic scarf-boy that likes to go invisible? I can't seem to find him," Mikey asked. The mouse thought for a moment.

"I haven't seen anyone, but I've heard someone, and got knocked over by something invisible," the mouse said.

"Finally, a lead!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly. She had finally found something for her efforts! This was something to celebrate! Soon, Mikey would find him and knock him all the way to the shattered moon! Peyton shared her excitement at the news, while the others had mixed expressions of horror and concern. Mikey wasn't bothered by them, though.

"Would you like to join our hunt?" Peyton asked the two newcomers.

"I would rather not-" the mouse was interrupted by Peyton's, "Oh come on, it will be fun! The more, the merrier! We can have a right little tea-party! Pretty please?!" The two newcomers sighed.

"Fine."

Cynthia's POV-

Cynthia really thought that this waterfall must hate Renee. First, the girl had fallen, and was saved by a Paisley's glyph. Then, once everyone had reached the top, an invisible force knocked Renee over the side of the cliff again, and then it proceeded to knock Paisley over. Paisley wasn't able to get to Renee in time, and the girl plunged into the icy waters of the waterfall. She came up sputtering, and her wet feet made her slip again when she tried to climb back up. Then, they heard a shout of, "This way!" and Renee was distracted and fell again, so the girl resolved to stay at the bottom and let the others collect the dust.

Cynthia felt sorry for her, especially after another group came in and climbed up without any problems. The new group was rather large and consisted of a psychotic wolf-faunus, a hyperactive short chick, a grumpy fox faunus, a shy girl, a sarcastic boy, a surly mouse faunus, and an anti-social cat faunus. They were searching for some invisible guy with a sparkly scarf. Cynthia told them about Renee getting pushed off of the waterfall, and Paisley getting knocked over. Without further questions, the wolf-faunus and the hyperactive chick rushed into the cave, without even stopping for a dust crystal. Suddenly, the mouse faunus yelled, "Stop!"

They stopped, and looked back at the mouse faunus, confused. They looked like they mouthed something, and then their faces became surprised. The mouse put a finger over her mouth in the signal for silence. The hyperactive one nodded frantically, and jumped around, yet funnily enough, it was completely silent. The girl looked taken aback for a moment, then she excitedly jumped around some more, silently laughing. The mouse looked frustrated.

"Be still," the mouse hissed. The girl stopped jumping, but she couldn't stop moving, because she danced in place. The mouse sighed softly, but she knew that that was the best she could do. The other's dared not anger the mouse; they stayed stock still.

Then, they heard a loud creak. It came from further into the cave. Everybody, even hyperactive chick, froze. They slowly reached for their weapons. Black shapes moved at the back of the cave, and there was the sound of snip snip snip.

"HOLY DUST!" the scream came from the back of the cave. The wolf-faunus shot her head over there, and anger danced in her eyes.

**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEAD!"** the wolf-faunus shouted. The mouse looked at her with surprise.

**"OH, DUST! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE! BACK OFF, THAT'S MY SCARF! NOOOOOOOO! BAD DEATHSTALKER! BAD BABY DEATHSTALKER! GIVE IT BACK!"** came the shrieking reply. Cynthia couldn't suppress her laughter. Then, there was a loud creak.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NO DON'T EAT ME! I'M SORRY! THIS IS A PROBLEM! A SERIOUS PROBLEM! ASSISTANCE! ASSISTANCE! "** the yell was even louder. There was a loud crash, and a guy with a bloody black trench coat and black pants. He had black gloves, boots, and a hat. He had choppy dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes. He was very pale, and he was sweating profusely. Behind him ran a very mad momma Deathstalker. The wolf-faunus drew her blue scythe, and started shooting at the poor guy. The guy jumped and ducked, exhaustion etched on his face. The Deathstalker took a swipe at him, and scored a grazing hit. The wolf-faunus stopped shooting.

**"HEY! ONLY I HAVE PERMISSION TO KILL HIM! BACK OFF, JERK-FACED-KILL-STEALER!"** wolf-faunus yelled angrily. The Deathstalker slowly turned to the one who dared to challenge it. It made a low rumbling noise, and baby Deathstalkers answered the call. They swarmed everyone but hyperactive chick, and wolf girl. Cynthia didn't really blame them. She most certainly would not have swarmed either of them. Not worth the risk.

* * *

**You like? Please review, much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6- Getting A Ride

**Greetings, my friends! I'm back! And, here it is, the eagerly-awaited sixth chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN NUTTIN**

* * *

Bain's POV-

Bain hated scorpions. Since Deathstalkers were basically huge-no, _giant_- scorpions, Bain more than hated them, no, he _despised _them. With them swarming over him, slicing him with their little poison-tipped tails, his hatred grew even more. He gave a shout of frustration, and tried to brush them off, but there were too many of them. He saw his partner go help the Mikey chick to destroy the Deathstalker. Peyton sliced at it, angering it to no end. It could not hit her though, she was much too fast for that.

Bain reluctantly decided that he should help them. He shot his sniper rifle off, leaving behind some of the Deathstalkers as he zipped through the air. More still clung to him, mutilating his skin in the process. He bit his lip; the poison was starting to take a toll, even with his aura hard at work. He readied to strike the mother Deathstalker, as he was flying fast towards its hulking form. He struck, but he barely left a scratch.

The Deathstalker turned it's attention to him. _Oh dust,_he thought, watching the thing ready itself to strike. Out of nowhere, he was knocked aside just as the thing was slicing at him with it's poison-tipped tail. Slices appeared out of thin air, marring it's thick shell. It scuttled around, confused by the sudden pain.

A triumphant yell pierced the air behind him, yet when he looked, nobody was there. _That's odd… oh, wait a minute. Scarf boy? _

Not pausing to consider his new revelation, Bain swung under the Deathstalker, and stabbed it's underside. It withered in pain- on top of Bain. He struggled to keep it's weight at bay with his Katana and aura alone. He wouldn't be able to hold it very long, and he knew it.

"Peyton, hold it off of Bain!" Mikey ordered, her commanding voice ringing through the air. _Thank dust! _he thought. Peyton seemed strong, especially with that axe of hers, and with her help, he might not be squished into a human pancake!

Bain saw a glimpse of a metal axe-head, before a loud _bang! _sounded, and the Deathstalker flew off of him, and it shot upwards, going up and up, until it smashed into the roof of the cave. Bain whistled in spite of himself. That took _strength, _and probably some aura, as well as a powerful weapon.

Bain rolled out from under the falling Deathstalker. It swung its tail around, narrowly missing Bain, Mikey, and Peyton. Apparently it wasn't dead. Bain sighed in frustration. How long would it take for it to just _die _already? That would make this _much _easier.

The Deathstalker did not agree, and it turned on Peyton. It knocked her into the wall, and she slumped back on it. _Dust, Peyton's out, _Bain thought grimly. Mikey roared and stabbed it's eyes. It withered away, vision gone. Bain saw whip marks scratch up it's underside. He took the opportunity to shift his katana into Sniper rifle mode, and shot at it's underside. Mikey lodged her scythe into it's head.

* * *

Renee's POV-

Renee got really worried by the shouting coming from the cave. They really should have come back by now, but they hadn't. Renee didn't know what to do, but she did know that she had to find a way up to that cave. Climbing just wasn't working for her today, and try as she might, she couldn't climb the cliff. There had to be another way to get up there that she hadn't seen yet, but so far, she couldn't think of anything.

That was when she heard a sharp snap, and her aura alerted her that something was amiss. Renee turned slowly, throwing stars in hand. In the shadows, she saw a pair of red eyes. Great, the Grimm wanted to join the fun.

It hissed, and the King Taijitu slithered out of the bushes, assessing it's new opponent with dim red orbs. Renee wasted no time aiming her throwing stars, and then striking. The stars blew up on impact, but they did little damage. They were just there to power up her semblance, nothing more. Real damage would come later in the encounter.

The giant snake lunged, and Renee let it score a grazing hit, absorbing the energy from it. She also took a little energy from the King Taijitu itself. She didn't take too much- she didn't want to overload her semblance. She took two throwing stars in hand- her high-power ones, not the energy-collectors. She imbued them with her collected energy, and threw them, scoring two hits. The snake hissed, and lashed at her. She jumped, pulling out two throwing stars. She flipped in the air, and drove them deep into the head of the King Taijitu. It jerked, then lay still. She tried to pull out the right one, but the snake veered left so sharply that she could hardly keep a hold of her stars. She was struck with sudden inspiration.

She turned the two stars lodged into the snake's head, and turned them gradually to the left. The snake slithered to the right. She pushed the stars forward, and it responded accordingly, slithering towards the towering cliffs. She led it up the cliff, and the sounds began to get louder. Something roared so viciously that Renee was sure that her friends were trapped by a vicious and huge Ursa. She urged the snake on faster, and they were getting nearer and nearer. There was a crash, and smoke billowed out of the opening in the cave.

* * *

Harmony's POV-

Harmony's heart was racing with adrenaline. She never knew baby Deathstalkers could be so tenacious. They would be easy to destroy, if only there weren't so _many _of the things running amok. They swarmed the area, driving their stingers deep into the students' skin. The poison overload brought even Sam down more than once, and all Harmony had a chance to focus on was keeping the others in the battle.

Sam was actually a bit of a help there, he would bring up a defensive shield on Harmony whenever she started healing someone. Bridget created copies of herself, distracting the scorpions from the real targets. Natalie used her throwing knives to knock the things clinging to any of the group, and tried to kill as many as she could, although her movements were slow and sluggish. Cynthia was smashing the little things. Ethan used his spear to stab at them. Paisley used her glyphs to blow up hordes of mini Deathstalkers.

"Keep them off the ones fighting the big one!" Cynthia ordered. The others complied, smashing any who got too close to the action. It was oddly satisfying, crushing little Deathstalkers with the blunt end of her staff.

Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu same slithering in, with the girl that couldn't climb the cliff on it's head, steering it with what looked to be throwing stars. Everyone, even the Deathstalkers, stared at her and the King Taijitu, confusion and awe on their faces. Then, the big Deathstalker used the chance to knock Mikey out of the cave, and everyone instantly resumed the fight.

Snake-rider probably did the most damage, using her King Taijitu ride to wipe out the small groups, and got rid of the rest of them with her explosive throwing stars. Ashton popped out of nowhere and did a little happy dance. He lashed the mother Deathstalker with his whip, with a new fury, or was it elation and hope? Harmony then noticed Peyton slumped against the back wall, and she rushed to go heal her. Harmony healed Peyton quickly, and Peyton jumped up. Her teal eyes fell upon the Deathstalker, and they narrowed dangerously.

**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU _DEAD!_"** Peyton screeched**.**

* * *

**Uh oh. I better go find a rock to hide under while Peyton explodes... oh wait a minute, I don't have to worry about that, because she is based off of me! Let's hope she attempts to not injure me! Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys if you had any pairing ideas yet. Cause I have ideas, but I want to know what you guys think. They aren't really going to be a big thing until later in the story, but I like to know where to take the relationship now. Anyway, here are your options:**

**Mashton- Mikey X Ashton**

**Cat and Mouse- Bridget X Natalie**

**Miksam- Mikey X Sam**

**Baifly- Bain X Harmony**

**Ying and Yang- Peyton X Harmony**

**Bashton- Bain X Ashton**

**Pain- Peyton X Bain**

**These are just some ideas I've had. If you have any others that you would root for, please send me those ideas. Cat and Mouse is pretty set in stone, and Mashton is a definite possibility (but probably not the best option for my health, seeing as they both hate each other in real life. Real Mikey doesn't care, but Real Ashton has a definite problem with it... ah well). Please review and Goodbye! **


	7. Chapter 7- Masculinity in Question

**Hey I'm back! And here it is, so enjoy! I do not own anything!**

* * *

Sam's POV-

Girl and Deathstalker eyed each other, analyzing their opponent's strengths and weaknesses. Peyton aimed her axe, and waited, eyes narrowed. Everyone seemed transfixed on watching the two. Finally, Peyton took a deep breath, and, impossibly fast, she shot at the thing, and sliced it in the places where the shell was already weakened. The Deathstalker's tail swished through the air, attempting to swat her off as if she was a fly. Peyton was too fast though, she never stayed in one spot for longer than a second.

Peyton finally seemed to get fed up with the tail, so she sliced half of its tail off, removing its only weapon by doing so. The Deathstalker, staring death in the face, did the only reasonable thing that any beast would do in its position: it turned and ran. Sam brought up a shield, and the Deathstalker ran straight into it, leaving it dazed. Bain finished it off in one smooth swipe of his katana. The miniature Deathstalkers ran for it. Everyone lowered their weapons.

"Well… What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We finish our objective. We are supposed to collect one dust crystal for each pair, and go back to the landing zone. We should probably go find that girl… Mikey?" Cynthia said. The others' nodded, and Sam walked to where Harmony stood. He looked around at the crystals that littered the cave. There seemed to be one or two crystals of every color.

"Which one should we get?" Sam asked Harmony. She picked up a brown crystal, and stared at it intently.

"How about this one? I figure a purple one would insult your masculinity," Harmony said quietly. Sam rolled his eyes at her statement.

"You do?" Sam asked as she pocketed the crystal. She nodded.

"We can't have that," Harmony said, a hint of sarcasm in her soft voice.

"No, we can't." Sam said with a mastered straight face. The others picked up their crystals, and started towards the cliff edge. Sam and Harmony joined the group waiting by the cliff. Once everyone had finished, Sam and Peyton helped Harmony down the cliff, and the others followed. They reached the bottom without any hiccoughs, which they took as a good omen. Sam looked around, but there was no sign of Mikey.

"Where should we look for her first?" Paisley asked. Peyton bounced over, back to her usual bright self again.

"All over! We should split up and look for her! We should be with our partners, and scarf-boy, since your partner is the one we are looking for, why don't you go with me and Bain? Won't that be fun?!" Peyton rambled. The boy in question looked ready to disagree, but he decided against it. That was probably the best decision for his health, all things considered.

"Fine," The guy with the scarf said, stalking off after Peyton and the dispirited Bain. Sam turned and motioned Harmony to follow him.

* * *

Ashton's POV-

Following the extremely hyper girl swinging her deadly axe around was not Ashton's idea of fun. He stayed about a yard away from her at all times, his eyes on the oddly hypnotic swinging axe. Bain walked next to him, also keeping his eye on the weapon.

"Yeah, so my name is Peyton! What is yours, scarf-boy? Or would you prefer just scarf-boy? Why was Mikey so mad at you? Why would you be stupid enough to make her mad? Even _I _know not to do that!" Peyton rambled.

"Ashton," was his only reply. Peyton frowned.

"I don't like it. Oh, well, I will just call you scarf-boy! How does that sound?" Peyton asked him. Ashton sighed but didn't say anything. He was considering making a run for it, but there was only one problem: Peyton's semblance seemed to be speed. If he went invisible, she would probably force Bain to use his faunus hearing and smell to find him. Even if he managed to get away, there was the fact that he would be completely alone, and that didn't sound so good after the fight with Momma Deathstalker and her babies. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was probably better off with Peyton and her axe to aid in such a fight. Strength in numbers, right?

With that thought in mind, he perked up, albeit minimally. Bain shook his head, and muttered something. Bain seemed to be the anti-social type. Not that Ashton really minded his silence. If he started talking, that combined with Peyton's endless chatter would put Ashton in talking overload.

"-do you think? I mean, it would be really cool and I would get to cause it to go BOOM! but then I wouldn't get to use it again, and I might regret that later-" Peyton was interrupted by Bain's laugh. She cocked her head.

"What are you laughing at?" Peyton asked sincerely.

"It's just- I don't even know- what you are talking about- Do you ever stop talking?" Bain gasped. Peyton smiled brightly.

"Yes, although I do talk in my sleep. You just have to catch me in an off mood. Do you want me to stop talking?" Peyton asked the two boys following her.

"Actually, yes. Please shut up," Bain said. Peyton nodded and deliberately closed her mouth with a loud _pop. _Ashton glanced at Bain before thinking _I wonder how long this is going to last… at least it will be quieter._

They walked in silence for a time, Peyton was amusing herself with staring out into space and not watching where she was going. Ashton did give her some credit, she made absolutely no noise at all. It was nice, the silence. Ashton even managed to have other thoughts besides how dead he was going to be once they found Mikey.

Peyton started jumping more and more, still silent, but looking like she was going to explode with the effort. Bain and Ashton backed up further, afraid that she might actually explode. Suddenly, she stopped and stood completely still, biting her lip. She dug her nails into her arms, breaking the skin, and she started bleeding. She really _was_ trying not to talk, but she seemed to be killing herself with the effort.

"**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! _THERE,_ I STAYED SILENT! HAPPY?"** Peyton shouted. Ashton edged away.

"Actually-" Bain started in a small voice.

**"WELL, SUCK IT UP, BUTTERCUP!"** Peyton shouted. Ashton didn't realize then how much he would come to hate that phrase.

* * *

**How was it? Review pretty please?!**


	8. Chapter 8- Why Do We Listen to Peyton?

**Guess who's back with another chapter? That's right, me! **

**Fourth Season- I know, and this one is even shorter than normal. This one is supposed to be more of a bonding/intermission type chapter. Just you wait till the next one! Action and awesomeness bundled into one mega-chapter! I did get a kick out of that as well, and I do say that a lot (to real Bain and Real Ashton aka Scarf-boy the most)**

**And as all know, I do not own RWBY, although my three main teams (and villains, when we get to them) are MINE! **

* * *

Cynthia's POV-

Cynthia and Renee walked through the forest, enjoying the scenery. Renee stayed fairly quiet, answering questions in a small voice. They spoke of different things, like weapons and colors. Finally, Cynthia just asked what was on her mind.

"How _did _you ride a dead snake into the cave up there?" Cynthia asked. Renee smiled slightly.

"It was an accident, really. I killed it, then I tried to pull my throwing stars out of it's head, because I might have been able to reuse them. When I attempted to pull it out, the snake slithered sharply to the left, and I almost fell off. That gave me the idea," Renee explained. Cynthia laughed at the story.

"So basically, you were lucky enough to hit the right part of it's head." Cynthia concluded. Renee nodded, smiling broadly.

"Basically." Renee agreed. They turned silent again, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Bridget's POV-

"_Why _we decided to do what Peyton said I will never know!" Natalie fumed. Bridget couldn't help but nod fervently. They were both hanging upside down from two separate` trees. Bridget couldn't help but wonder why it was always _her _that attracted trouble like a magnet. Couldn't trouble bother someone else for once?

"Good question. Why did we?" Bridget inquired. Natalie shrugged, and tried again to get her knife out from it's hidden socket on her wrist.

"Aha!" Natalie said, and started cutting at the ropes from her awkward position. They loosened, and she fell to the ground stiffly. She muttered something, then moved on to Bridget's ropes. Bridget was cut free, and they began on their way again, but this time with even more caution.

"What kind of person sets traps in the middle of a Grimm-infested forest where hunters might stumble upon them? Isn't that stupid?" Natalie asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Paisley's POV-

"Do you think we're ever going to find the angry chick?" Paisley voiced her concern after minutes of pointless walking. Ethan shrugged.

"No idea. I don't have any better ideas, and I'm not comfortable with leaving someone possibly injured alone," Ethan said. Paisley nodded, considering what he had just said.

"Yeah, you're right. No man left behind, right?" Paisley agreed. Ethan smiled, then laughed, grasping her hand and shaking it.

"Right." Ethan said, and a sense of bonding and comradeship formed between the two.

* * *

Sam's POV-

Sam was getting very worried. Harmony was as white as a ghost, and was sweating feverishly. She stumbled around a lot, appearing to be very dizzy. Her breath was labored and she had to take frequent stops.

"Are you sure we don't need to stop? You don't look that great," Sam asked again.

"I'm fine," Harmony's voice was even softer than it was earlier. She tripped and fell, and just sat up, not even trying to stand.

"And I'm a pink panda. Tell me what's wrong," Sam insisted, kneeling down next to her. She sighed at his persistence.

"It's the healing. I heal someone, and the wounds are partially transferred to me. Most of it is lost, or trapped by my aura. But my aura isn't foolproof, and some leaks through," she smiled wearily, "And this is what happens."

"You shouldn't have healed so much then," Sam said. Harmony sniffed.

"You try it one day. A comrade is injured or sick, and you know there is something you can do to help them. It's not that easy. Besides, when it gets to me, it's muted. It isn't as bad for me, so I can take it," Harmony reasoned. Sam nodded.

"Good point. So what do we do?" Sam asked. Harmony made a face.

"We wait for it to go away." Harmony said. Then, there was a single shout, and silence followed behind, enveloping them in tense stillness.

"_YOU!" _The scream echoed throughout the forest. Sam and Harmony glanced at each other.

"Well, I think we found Mikey," Sam said, while Harmony grimaced. This was most certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T JUST READ THIS AND IGNORE IT, AS A LOT OF YOU DO! And, to entice you to review even more, I decide to add a little snippet from the future in the story:**

* * *

_A tall young woman with winter-pale skin glided towards him. Her silvery-white hair was done up in some sort of elegantly messy bun on the side of her head, topped with a blue lily. Her piercing dark gray eyes stared at him as if trying to decide what was to be done with him. She wore a flattering silvery-blue dress, with silver heels and gloves._

_"Who are you?" Bain asked. She laughed a soft, tinkling laugh, like chimes._

_"Names are not important," She said in her light voice._

* * *

**You like? You don't? Can anybody guess what part the girl that Bain met will play? Anybody, anybody? No? Tell me what you think, and with that, Good night!**


	9. Chapter 9- Trip Check

**Hello all! I meant to make this chapter even longer, but my muses and friendly editors advised me to cut it off at the end of Harmony's POV. It is quite long... compared to my normal chapter length. By the way I (still) don't own RWBY, although the good teams, and the evil people are all mine. May the wrath of Peyton come down upon you if you use them without express permission. We are almost past initiation, and the next chapter is chapter 10! I'm rather excited about all of this. **

**HoNoRaRyGiNgEr: Did you now? *whistles innocently* Why not? Peyton is pretty reliable when she wants to be... **

**Fourth Season: That is indeed our resident imp... Thank you for the advise on descriptions, and I hope that this chapter is descriptive enough for you.**

**JefftheKiller14: I was so excited when I saw your review. Someone actually listened to my plea for reviews! Yay! The last at the end was not Weiss, if you notice, I said almost black grey eyes, and other slight differences. I didn't notice how similar in appearance they were until you reviewed... rest assured, that she acts much different than Weiss, which you will see once we get passed initiation. **

* * *

Mikey's POV-

No, she did not kill scarf-idiot. She did not even injure him. Even though she was still seriously considering it, he was not harmed. He should have been a little more grateful. It wouldn't have hurt.

Anyway, Mikey calmed down, and they set off to tell everyone that she was found. It was rather touching that they had started a search party for her. She hadn't been hurt majorly, fortunately. It was a miracle, really. The hit had knocked her out, so she supposed that her aura had shielded her.

Peyton, claiming that it was the 'signal', shot the gun-version of her weapon, causing a huge blast. Mikey rolled her eyes. Peyton would never change. Mikey, Ashton, and Bain sat down, while Peyton skipped in circles around them. They were waiting for the others, and Peyton was as impatient as ever. Peyton tripped in her skip, and Mikey smirked.

"Trip check, Peyton," Mikey said, and both of them burst out laughing. Bain and Ashton just stared and edged away.

"You remember that?" Peyton asked. Mikey nodded

_Two little girls were playing in a flowery meadow outside of a small village. One had navy blue hair thrown into a ponytail. She had little wolf ears poking up from her hair. She was wearing a pair of old jeans, a tee-shirt with a wolf on it, and tennis shoes. The other had long red hair, reaching all the way down her back. She wore a pair of shorts, a teal tee-shirt with an adorable puppy on it, and a pair of black boots. _

_The red-haired girl was waving around a wooden axe, glee written on her face._

_"When I get a real axe, I'm naming it Tuacogad!" the little girl exclaimed. The wolf faunus turned, confusion written on her innocent little face._

_"Why would you give a weapon a stupid name like that?" She asked._

_"It means 'war axe'. I looked it up and everything!" The red head yelled. If she was expecting praise for doing something as great as looking up things in different languages, she was sadly mistaken. The other girl still looked doubtful. _

_"Scythes are better than axes anyway. Ruby had a scythe, and she is one the best huntresses ever!" The wolf faunus proclaimed. The other looked indignant. _

_"I would want my weapon to be original. Everyone knows that scythes are stupid anyways Mikey," the red head retorted. Mikey looked hurt._

_"They are not!" Mikey yelled._

_"Are so!"_

_"Not!"_

_"So!"_

_"Let's settle this like Huntresses! SPARING MATCH!" Mikey yelled, and she lunged somewhat clumsily with her wooden scythe. Peyton dodged, and struck. Mikey was already out of the way, however, and they danced around each other, neither gaining the advantage. Suddnely, the flow of battle stopped, and Peyton fell face first to the ground. Mikey slid her foot back in, and smiled victoriously._

_"Trip check, Peyton!" Mikey said, and the girls burst out laughing. _

Mikey's reminiscence was interrupted by a rustling. Her head whipped in it's direction, to see Paisley and Ethan walking towards them. Peyton waved, and Paisley waved back.

"You found her, then," Ethan said. Ashton nodded solemnly, like it was a bad thing.

"Yes, now we just have to wait for everyone to get here," Mikey said.

"I hope they don't take too long. I just want to get out of here," Paisley said. Ashton, Bain, Ethan, and Mikey nodded in agreement.

"But this is fun!" Peyton said, looking at them all in disbelief, "Grimm baddies to fight, people to meet, and no adults sitting here and telling you what you can and can't do… and best of all… DESTRUCTION!" With that, Peyton took out her axe and cut a tree down in one swipe, looking positively gleeful. Ashton and Bain looked wary, probably thinking that Peyton would take a swipe out of them next. She smiled in their direction.

"So, what isn't fun about this?" She asked. Ethan shrugged, and Bain sighed. Then, Mikey saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. She turned, to she the shapes of Natalie and Bridget. She wondered why she hadn't heard them, before she remembered that Natalie's semblance could silence things.

They looked positively frustrated, not to mention furious. Mikey wondered what had happened to make them so peeved. The others noticed what she was looking at, and Paisley and Peyton waved.

"Great, so you've joined our little tea-party! Now we just have to wait for Cynthia, Renee, Harmony, and… whatever that guy's name was," Peyton said.

"Sam," Mikey corrected.

"Yeah, him. So anyway, I like your beanie! Where did you get it?" Peyton asked Natalie. Natalie looked taken aback by being addressed.

"Uh… my mother knitted it for me," Natalie said.

"Can you ask her to knit me one too?!" Peyton asked.

"Sure," Natalie said, but Mikey could tell that she had no intentions of doing such. Peyton didn't notice, obviously, because she smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Peyton said, and then Mikey (yet again) heard footsteps. She turned to see Cynthia and Renee, laughing at something. They had become friends pretty fast.

"Greetings, more friends! This is a merry gathering! Soon everyone will be here!" Peyton shouted.

* * *

Harmony's POV-

"_No! _I will _not _be carried there like I don't have two legs of my own!" Harmony said forcefully. That would be the ultimate humiliation.

"Well, obviously, someone found Mikey, so we need to get there, because everyone is waiting for us, and you are just going to take forever," Sam was starting to get impatient with her.

"I will _not _be carried," Harmony said. Sam sighed.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice," Sam picked her up like she was nothing, despite her protests.

"Put me down! Do all men have the manners of apes, or is it just you!" Harmony protested. Sam laughed.

"Just shut up, and accept that you are being carried," Sam said. Harmony groaned.

"Fine. You are so irritating!" Harmony said.

"I am," Sam said, before starting off at a light jog. Harmony crossed her arms and said nothing. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth she might throw up. The movement was getting to her.

Finally, they heard voices. Peyton's voice rang out clearly among them. Harmony struggled, and with a sigh Sam let her down. Harmony sighed with relief. It was great to have both feet on the ground again.

"Wait. Someone is here," Mikey's voice said.

"Just us," Sam yelled. They entered the clearing, where everyone else was waiting for them. Harmony heard a muttered 'told you' in her ear.

"Shut up," she whispered back. Sam and Mikey laughed. Harmony whipped around, surprised that Mikey could hear her. Mikey shrugged, then smiled. Harmony was then tackled in a hug by Peyton.

"Okay- Peyton… could you let go please?" Harmony gasped, feeling even more dizzy than before. Peyton let go, and looked at her with a frown.

"What's wrong? You look terrible," Peyton remarked, causing many to laugh. Harmony explained the healing thing all over again, and many hissed in sympathy. Peyton nodded, and then opened her bag. She drew out a thick blue blanket, and then she grabbed two thick branches off the forest floor. She tied the edges of the blanket to both branches, and set it on the ground. She pointed to it.

"Here, Harmony. Lay down," Peyton ordered. Harmony groaned. This again! She sighed, seeing the determined resolve in Peyton's eyes. She _could _walk!

"I can walk," Harmony protested weakly. Peyton glared, and pointed again.

"You _will _lay down and be carried if I have to chain you down… which wouldn't be too hard," Peyton said, and Harmony couldn't help but agree. She was too weak to put up much resistance. Harmony groaned, feeling intensely embarrassed. She looked at the others, hoping that one of them would help her out. No such luck. Most looked amused, while others merely shrugged. Feeling as if she was walking to her doom, she walked to the blanket and sat on it.

"So, which one of you lovely bunch of idiots would like to help me carry her?" Peyton inquired. Most shook their heads and backed away quickly, but Mikey and Cynthia stepped forward. Peyton nodded as she picked up one of the sticks attached to the blanket.

"I don't care who helps, just one of you will work," Peyton said. Mikey shrugged, and Cynthia picked up the other stick without comment.

"Come on. We have to go back to the landing area," Mikey said. She started off, and everyone else followed. Natalie stayed in the back, watching for pursuit. Harmony felt the blanket swinging beneath her, and she felt herself falling asleep. It would be okay if she took a quick nap, right? Before she had decided if it was okay or not, she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**Harmony: Oh, the shame!**

**Me: *laughs* You'll live.**

**Harmony: *groans***

**Me: Suck it up, buttercup! *whispers* Sacrificial fire pit services available every Tuesday.**

**Harmony: *rolls on floor laughing***

**Me: *laughs as well* Ah, well. Please review, and good bye!**

**Harmony: *gasps* Bye!**


End file.
